


Baby you are

by Gigi_Bell



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, College Student Park Chanyeol, Fashion Designer Byun Baekhyun, Flirting, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rich Byun Baekhyun, Stripper Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: In which Baekhyun is whipped for a college student who also happens to have an interesting night job.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 14
Kudos: 64





	Baby you are

**Author's Note:**

> TW: there’s one scene with homophobic slurs, aka ignorant old men harassing Chanyeol
> 
> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

Sometimes Chanyeol wondered how things came down to this.

He hadn’t had a bad upbringing - other than a few bullies tugging his ears and labeling him dumbo.

His parents divorced when he was young, sure, but it wasn't a nasty divorce of any type.

Chanyeol had never been abused, he’d never been smacked, he’d never been cheated on or otherwise hurt.

He had no trauma other than being a complete loner, and everyone thought strippers had to have some sad backstory.

But sometimes life throws curve balls and that’s what he used as an excuse to reason his situation.

On the bright side it wasn’t everyday that you’d need to tell someone you stripped for a living.

It wasn’t exactly a thing people brought up in conversations or even out of the blue so it wasn’t something he had to worry about really.

And, if someone asked, he said he worked at a library, because that was true too.

What was also true was that Chanyeol was a twenty two year old part time college student who was just trying to make a living and pay for his school fees and apartment.

Hence the night job.

During the day he usually slept, woke up to do his online classes, and then if it was his shift at the library he went in.

Nobody needed to know what he got up to at night.

It wasn’t like he had friends anyway.

A loser riddled with insecurities; ironic when he stripped all night three times a week.

“Hey, Chan, you up on two or three tonight?”

“Main.”

“Oh, I thought I was taking the main tonight…You wouldn't mind, right?”

Chanyeol shrugged to Taemin, rubbing his tired eyes and dropping his duffle onto a seat in front of the mirror, immediately digging for his makeup.

“Thanks man!” Taemin cried, patting his shoulder despite obviously having not agreed to a thing. “You have mad acne right now too. You can use my concealer if you want.”

Chanyeol’s jaw clenched even though he knew the other was probably attempting to be nice for once.

It just so happened the dancer was a stuck up prick with no idea what being kind was.

Just a rich boy that was dancing only because he wanted to act out against his rich father - Chanyeol had heard enough of the boys ranting to know he had a bad heroin addiction too.

_Rough._

But Chanyeol didn’t feel all that bad because Taemin was a bitch, even if he was oblivious to his own bitchiness.

Truthfully, Chanyeol was just waiting for the day the owner of the club kicked him out because even he had seen Minseok give Taemin the stink eye for being a self righteous asshole.

It probably helped a bit that Chanyeol happened to be friends with the owner though, so he also was usually in on the drama that was going around.

“Yeol!”

He sighed again because he had no idea since when he’d gotten so popular.

Leaning over in his chair to place his face right in front of the mirror as he placed foundation on his skin and ew maybe Taemin wasn’t too far off because god it was fucking horrible.

“Chanyeollie! Minseok said we’re having special guests today and to wear the chains!” Jongin cried, invading his space and likely trying to be helpful by shoving a lipstick under his arm.

“Man- move-“ Chanyeol whined, shoving the other away a bit. “Who did he say it was?”

“Don’t know…” Jongin mumbled, tossing himself onto a stool.

Chanyeol hated to look too long at the other dressed in a dark blue speedo because Jongin was gorgeous.

His body was perfectly toned but lithe, a golden tan color that really riled crowds up.

He knew he shouldn’t compare himself to others, but Chanyeol did not have the typical dancer's body that the others did.

He wasn’t lithe or narrow, but broad and ginormous.

When he’d first gotten here Taemin had even suggested his stage name be _Daddy,_ and that was fucking ridiculous and Chanyeol was highly offended at that because all the dancers had sweet stage names like Cupcake or Ruby, and then he’d get one that stood out so much?

That was fucking annoying.

A guard poked his head past the curtain to backstage, “Chan, you’re up soon, better go change.”

Chanyeol gave a stiff smile in the mirror, “Yeah. Thanks, Kyungsoo.”

With a body harness on and a robe over top of it, Chanyeol tried to blink the need to squint from his eyes as he walked into the blue stage lights.

It was only Thursday night so he hadn’t expected it to be packed at all, but there was quite a crowd for a weekday.

All in one area by the lounge.

He couldn’t look for too long despite being curious, fingers moving to untie the robe and sway.

_“Take it off, Baby!”_

He cringed internally and was reminded why he didn’t pay attention to anything more than himself and the pole.

Externally, he only smirked and ran his tongue over his teeth, walking up to grab the pole and sliding the robe down his shoulders so it rested open, arm holes catching in the crook of his elbows as he pressed his spine into the pole.

_“There we go! Let’s see it!”_

Chanyeol kept a pretty grin on his face as he rolled the robe from his skin, throwing his head back to toy with the two long chains that draped down his abs.

And it was time for a show.

~

Baekhyun was _bored._ Well, that was an understatement.

He didn’t like drinking in public, he didn’t like being forced to do things and he _didn’t_ have any interest in strip clubs.

But, his employees were _adamant_ about celebrating.

Baekhyun didn’t see the point, it wasn’t like he hadn’t had his designs in magazines before - this was already the fourth time this year.

It was just an excuse to look at pretty strippers he supposed.

“Come on, Baekhyun!” A long, thin arm wrapped around Baekhyun’s shoulders and he sneered, twisting to glare at his assistant, “Loosen up, man!”

“I should fire you,” Baekhyun hissed, knocking Sehun's arms off of him and narrowing eyes, “You’re lucky I haven’t fired your ass.”

“Please. I’m your most popular model.”

Baekhyun growled and _casually_ knocked the glass of alcohol from Sehun's hand before turning to look through the slightly hand print covered glass in front of him, folding his arms across his red suit jacket.

_“You’re such an asshole Byun!”_

He could only _imagine_ how many germs were roaming this place, hell, the University down the road he sponsored probably had better cleaning staff than here.

Ugh, he grimaced and leaned onto the ledge separating their VIP area and with the main floor, the blue lights were somewhat blinding, but Baekhyun could see the drunkards throwing dollar bills at a pink dressed dancer.

That made him scoff more - a job like _this,_ with so much effort required, and they thought only dollar bills were what these beautiful strippers were worth? With all the _shit_ they had to deal with?

Baekhyun wasn’t opposed to stripping, truthfully, if you were born or worked hard for a beautiful body then why _not_ make money off of it, but he wished conditions were more secure than they were.

“Boss, do you want a lap dance? Another drink?”

He turned to eye his sales team manager, giving a slight shake of his head at Yixing as the other stood.

“Mister Byun,” The man beside his employee put a hand out, Baekhyun could see the business cards sticking out of the man's breast pocket, “Huge fan of your designs, you aren’t happening to look for models right now, right? I got a few pretty ones.”

Baekhyun snickered, unsure if it was a real question or not, straightening up to snatch a card from his pocket and ignoring the hand offered, “Well, _Mister Kim Junmyeon,_ I’m not sure you can really… make anything if _I_ offer one of your strippers a photoshoot, thank you.”

“It was an offer of sincerity,” Junmyeon argued, obviously picking up on the others' slight irritation, following Baekhyun to lean on the window and look out at the floor. “I have a few _good_ dancers.”

Baekhyun wasn’t sure exactly what that was supposed to mean, was he just trying to convince him to buy a lap dance? Trying to sell off his workers?

By _good,_ Baekhyun wasn’t sure exactly what he meant.

“I’m not interested in much more than looking, thank _you.”_

Junmyeon hummed, but eyed the CEO of Byun Designs oddly, “I’m only trying to help some of my employees out.”

“Why?”

“Because not _everyone_ enjoys this job.”

Baekhyun pursed his lips and pressed his fingers to his lips to tap along them, brows drawing together as he watched a _tall_ stripper come out.

This one was way bigger than the previous one, taker, broader, he could tell even through the robe he wore that this one was _big._

So Baekhyun chuckled and smiled despite himself when _Baby_ was yelled across the club.

Cute. That was very cute.

It was difficult to make out anything this far away, even the leopard print robe was washed out under all of the lights, but Baekhyun knew a gorgeous man when he saw it.

And this one was…. _Incredible._

Not because he wore little clothing or the way he grabbed a pole and rolled his hips, but because of how _different_ he was to the previous ones.

They had been confident, throwing smirks around cockily, squeezing people for any money they could give by basically fucking the dirty stage floor, but this one - _Baby -_ he was so _unconfident,_ he had a shy grin, he looked like he wanted to dance and go.

Having no confidence somehow seemed just as beautiful as the dancers that looked so at ease doing this.

It was _sweet._ Dare Baekhyun say _innocent._

“What’s his name?”

“Oh? Him? Baby is a bit shy, even after being here for months.”

Baekhyun hummed and licked his lips, “He do lap dances?”

“He doesn’t do extras, if that’s what you want. Just dances, and no touching.” Junmyeon listed on his fingers.

The corner of Baekhyun’s lip pulled up as he dug into his coat, fingers scraping over wads of cash he'd pulled out for his employees' fun tonight, although he’d expected a nice dinner, not a strip club.

“Do me a favor, hm?” Baekhyun mumbled, yanking a stack out uninterestedly and pressing it into Junmyeons chest, “Give him this for me, I’ll be back, make sure his schedule is clear.”

“Really? For _Baby?_ We have other-“

“Just him.” Baekhyun said firmly, lifting his chin, “I only like the best dancers, make sure he gets that message _too.”_

_***  
  
_

Chanyeol was dripping sweat, turning to walk backstage in his skintight bodysuit.

A leopard pattern because apparently he looked the type to play a big cat for the day.

Truthfully, all he could think about today was a math test he was supposed to have in two days.

Trying to recall the Pythagorean Theorem while he was supposed to be dry humping a pole really wasn’t it, and he was nearly positive he did horrible on stage tonight.

Well, he thought he had done terribly but a man had gotten dragged out for trying to touch him without permission, so he supposed he did alright.

“Hey! Baby, we need you out there.”

Chanyeol frowned, dabbing a cloth on his forehead and turning to look at Minseok in the doorway, “What? I alre-“

“Someone requested you.”

His eyes went wide at that because requests were _expensive,_ and if people had the money they never requested him.

It was a bit hard to get requested for lap dances or even just to accompany someone for a night - non sexually, because Chanyeol was not putting out - when you were likely bigger than any of the men in the club.

“Me?”

“He said _Baby,_ the one with brown hair, get him.” Minseok murmured, “Look, I’m just as confused as you. I wouldn’t expect it from..”

Chanyeol raised a brow when he didn’t continue but gave a stiff nod, spraying some cologne on his wrists and throwing a black fluffy robe on.

He’d only given one man a lap dance the entire year he’d been here while some of the other dancers got monthly - or sometimes even weekly requests.

So of course he was fucking nervous.

Minseok gave him a reassuring once over though and nodded for him to follow.

Chanyeol felt nervous, hoping his foundation was in place nicely because he had just sweat buckets, and excessive sweat on stage looked sexy, but in real life it wasn’t even close to acceptable.

But, just as last time, he did feel flattered someone had chosen him.

Except last time the man who had chosen him had been a fat pervert with hair similar to a rats whiskers.

This man was not.

He most definitely was no fat pervert and it made Chanyeol's heart race because _holy shit how could someone look so pretty and intimidating at the same time?_

The black haired man was slumped in his spot, leaning on his knees with a glass in one hand and tapping fingers like he was impatient.

Chanyeol felt his heart jump when he looked up uninterestedly before he straightened all the way with a half smirk and half grin and a tilt of his head.

_“Hey there.”_

He felt Minseok place a palm on his lower back and give him a push, saw his boss murmur a few words to the other man all the while Chanyeol likely looked like an idiot, standing in front of the VIP doorway awarding shuffling.

He gave Minseok a wide eyed expression seeing as the man just left him alone.

That was literally his _job_ though so he shouldn’t be as shocked as he was, but holy fuck, who gave this man the right to be so downright gorgeous.

His black hair was pushed from his face, dressed formally in a blue button down with black slacks and a black suit jacket sitting on the arm of the purple couch beside the man.

God, he was so hot.

“Well don’t be afraid, come on in.”

Chanyeol swallowed hard before walking into the small, separated lounge.

It was all glass from about halfway up the walls to prevent others from sneaking peeks and getting free shows, but still allowing the men to see the other dancers.

But this man wasn’t even looking at them at all, the most handsome of smiles on his lips, “Take a seat, _Baby.”_

Chanyeol’s chest jumped at the nickname before he was reminded that it was his stage name, not a nickname.

“What do you like to drink? Want to choose?” The man continued, picking up the small menu from the side table.

The dancer noticed then that the man was small.

Much smaller than Chanyeol at least.

He chewed his bottom lip and took a seat beside the man, fingers fiddling with his sleeve, “I’m not a drinker.”

“No?” The other hummed, doing away with the menu with a flick of his wrist and giving Chanyeol his full attention, “Me either, well, not in places like this at least. Not in the company of such a pretty thing.”

What the hell?

Chanyeol had never been called pretty before, let alone flirted with so intensely.

“Did you request a dance?”

“Well, I paid for an hour…” The man mused, chewing his bottom lip in thought, “But, I’m not in the mood at the moment, I hope you don’t mind keeping me company.”

Chanyeol felt a bit rejected purely because the other hadn’t wanted anything sexual from him - what a ridiculous thought because he should be elated he wasn’t in the hands of a pervert for an hour.

“My name is Baekhyun, nice to meet you, Baby.”

Chanyeol stared at the hand offered to him for a good few seconds before carefully accepting it, but Baekhyun didn’t just let it go, he set Chanyeol's hand on to his own knee - not in a suggestive nature, but softly, “You too..”

“You, Baby, are just beautiful. I’m sure you hear so a lot, but you really have wowed me the past few nights, dear.”

“I.. I don’t..” Chanyeol gulped nervously, “I mean.. I don’t… hear that a lot.”

Baekhyun’s smile was bright, the brightest of white teeth that reminded Chanyeol he was out of mouthwash at home and instantly felt he was sweating nervously. “No? Well you should, just beautiful, dove. An entire treat. You must work out often, hm?”

“I guess so…” He whispered.

“A bit quiet? I apologize, I’m a bit of a talker, you’re welcome to leave whenever you’d like,” Baekhyun mumbled, reaching over to pull Chanyeol's robe over his knee, Chanyeol watched the move with a confused expression because he was a stripper he definitely wasn’t uncomfortable with a bit of skin showing. “I’ve already paid, so no worries. I’ll continue to pay for your time, even if it is only for you to be silent.”

Baekhyun must be an odd man.

“Baekhyun.”

The other positively beamed, “Yes, sweetheart?”

“I do like to work out. At least when I find the time to do so… life can be a bit busy though..”

“Oh, my dear,” Baekhyun looked very pretty when he smiled, “I relate to that strongly, baby. Your voice is so soothing, you’re just everything all in one, hm? A full package of goodies?”

Chanyeol turned bright red and laughed genuinely, shaking his head and bringing a hand to cover his mouth.

Baekhyun laughed and laid his palm down on top of Chanyeol's placed on his knee, curling dainty fingers all the while looking at the others face.

Chanyeol gulped and felt nervous at the intensity, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, “So… so… what - what do you do?”

“Oh nevermind me,” Baekhyun said instantly, smiling widely and turning to place his glass onto the table beside him.

Chanyeol sucked in a rather obvious and nervous breath when he wasn’t looking, hoping he hadn’t been caught.

Even if he was, Baekhyun just smiled prettily when he looked at him again, laying his cheek down on his empty hand and giving all his attention to Chanyeol, “Tell me about you, sweetheart. I want to know about the _Baby,”_ He cooed, releasing Chanyeol’s hand to playfully tug the faux fur robe at his chest.

_Fuck fuck fuck._

Baekhyun was _flirting?_ A man wearing a fucking Rolex was flirting with him?

“I hope you don’t mind,” Baekhyun grinned, “I’m a talker _and_ a bit touchy,” He laughed, nose scrunching up a bit adorably, “You can always tell me to stop, I have been known to come off a bit strong.”

“No- no… I- I’m just..” Chanyeol laughed sheepishly and bit his lip for a moment, ducking his head, “It’s not normal for me.”

“Well it should be, Baby. Being this cute, you’ll get used to it, beautiful.”

  
***  
  


It was pretty ridiculous to look forward to meeting a man he had met two times - each on the same night at the same time - and both times Baekhyun had added another hour onto his tab just to talk to Chanyeol.

That's it. _Talking._

They spoke a lot, about many random and odd things.

Baekhyun was actually quite a goofball and made the kind of jokes that made Chanyeol cringe but also look forward to hearing more of, laughing his lungs out.

The man must have been extremely rich because Chanyeol knew private sessions were not cheap.

He also knew the man was older than him, probably older than he expected because Baekhyun looked pretty young.

But the man referred to his work a lot - albeit vaguely - but it sounded like it required annoyingly large amounts of work.

“There you are.”

Chanyeol sometimes wondered if the other got excited to see him also, because Baekhyun was dropping his conversation with his associate instantly once he noticed him, the scowl that had been on his lips twisting into a beam.

“Sehun, shoo, shoo!” Baekhyun added, shoving the others arm gently, “There’s my beautiful boy, come here, darling.”

“Asshole,” He heard the tall, stone faced man comment and push past Chanyeol in the doorway, it made the dancer frown as his robe slipped from his shoulder.

Also, because Baekhyun was very nice - to him at least.

Baekhyun scowled at Sehun’s back for just a moment before addressing Chanyeol with a smirk and a curl of his finger, “Loved the outfit, sweet thing. Is it appropriate to sneak another peek?”

Chanyeol laughed shyly at that, looking down his naked chest to his tight briefs, a silver robe on his arms untied.

Baekhyun liked to look, and Chanyeol couldn't say he wasn’t flattered by the attention, because he was.

And the other man never touched him at all.

There was nothing wrong with liking a bit of attention.

“Who was that?” Chanyeol wondered, plopping down onto the couch.

Instantly, Baekhyun scooted closer to him, knee pressing into Chanyeol's calf when the dancer pulled his leg to rest on the seat in order to face Baekhyun.

Chanyeol realized he must have looked extremely promiscuous like this, robe opened and only wearing briefs with his legs also opened.

But if Baekhyun noticed he didn’t say a thing, “Just an assistant of mine. A bit of a handful.” Baekhyun replied, grabbing a bottle of ice cold water from the table, “For you, sweetheart. You must be exhausted.”

His fingers reached over to fiddle with Chanyeol's bangs then, pushing the damp strands from his face and the dancer cringed when he noticed the small bit of makeup and sweat that were on the tips of Baekhyun’s hands when he pulled back.

Very pretty hands.

“Oh? Handsome boy is wearing makeup?”

It was a ridiculous question, but maybe Baekhyun just couldn’t tell during previous encounters because Chanyeol didn’t like the bright makeup others did.

He just used it to cover his acne and imperfections because he truly didn’t want anyone seeing that, much less Baekhyun.

“I should pay better attention, you look beautiful, Baby,” Baekhyun scolded himself softly with a click of his tongue, brushing his fingers over the side of Chanyeol's neck as if the other wasn’t completely drenched in sweat. “Anyway, what did you do today, darling?”

Chanyeol released a relieved breath and licked the water from his lips before placing the bottle onto the couch and sitting back.

“Well, I played guitar today for a bit, and then went to buy groceries.. normal things.”

“You play guitar?”

Baekhyun always has a way of making himself appear so interested even if it was the most basic of things.

He was just really cute.

“Yeah.. since I was.. fifteen, I think?” Chanyeol thought, turning his head a bit, “Almost eight years now, I’m really no goo-“

Suddenly a head was moving to rest on his shoulder and Chanyeol's breath caught, watching the man lay his soft hair onto his naked shoulder, blinking up at him innocently, “Do you mind if I rest here, baby? This spot taken?”

Chanyeol was tongue twisted and couldn’t find it in him to respond and gave a blank nod, “By you.. I-Uh- I mean.. taken by you, yes- no, I mean yeah. It’s…” He had to take a deep breath because he could feel how red his face had gotten, “Yes. You can lay there.”

“Oh, thank you, darling. Quite a long day for me, but I had to come see this pretty boy, you see.”

His mouth opened and closed a few times before frowning, “You didn’t have to come if you were tired. It’s not like.. not…”

“Not what?” Baekhyun had a slightly demanding tone, but his smile was ever present and sweet, twisting the silk string of the robe around his dainty hands, “Trust me, sweetheart. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. You don’t want to speak to me? I enjoy our talks so much, darling.”

“... me too.” _Probably more than I should._

But Chanyeol never had an easy time speaking to people, but Baekhyun made everything feel so easy, feel so _free_ for him to say anything he’d like.

This was fucking ridiculous, he was a fucking stripper, he should be more concerned with learning routines rather than placing extra concealer on so it wouldn’t smudge in case he saw Baekhyun.

He was nobody, and Baekhyun very obviously was _somebody._

He had a fucking assistant for fucksake.

Chanyeol at least wanted to have what contact he could get, even if he knew soon he’d have nobody to speak to again.

How pathetic was he to feel lonely enough to be attached to a complete stranger in a strip club?

Park Chanyeol, number one idiot apparently.

“And, darling?”

“Yeah?”

Baekhyun blinked up at him with such commanding brown eyes. “Don’t you ever say you’re not good. I’m sure you’re magnificent, beautiful. Tell me you won’t say things like that anymore.”

Why the hell did he want to listen so badly?

“Okay, Baekhyun.”

“Now. Let’s talk about those drawings you were working on, sweet thing.” Baekhyun cooed, eyes looking tired yet he looked at Chanyeol attentively, “I’d like to see them, it would be difficult to bring them here I suppose.”

“No, it’s not.”

The elder tilted his head up with a soft hum to look at him.

Chanyeol blushed and licked his lips, “I-I had to come here from campus today… so… so I um… I have my backpack, but they’re really not good. I swear, they’re not-“

“You know, I’m a designer,” Baekhyun commented suddenly, smiling gently and sitting straight up with a hand reaching up to grasp Chanyeol's chin.

Chanyeol cringed to himself at the thought of smearing his makeup off, or of Baekhyun noticing the red acne flare up he'd been having.

It was unfair - right when he _needed_ and _wanted_ to look nice for someone, his skin flared up instantly.

“So, I think I know pretty things when I see them,” The elder man said softly, almost like he could see how nervous Chanyeol was becoming, thumb stroking gently over the youngers bottom lip, “Do you agree with that, sweetheart?”

Mindlessly, and breathlessly, Chanyeol nodded with a gulp, “Yes Baekhyun.”

A wide smile spread across Baekhyun’s face, one that was swimming with pride, “Good. Now how about you go get those drawings, hm? I’m sure you created something beautiful, baby boy.”  
  


***  
  


Chanyeol was having the fucking worst day ever.

First, he’d been late to turn in a project worth 30% of his grade because he’d slept in.

Then, he missed the bus when trying to make it to his apartment before his shift at the club.

Finally, he’d ended up at the club _twenty_ minutes late and by then, Jongin had already stolen his shift, and Chanyeol was _fucked._

Basically he’d come from the opposite side of town for nothing - no cash, no work.

Chanyeol couldn’t fucking believe this, and no matter how hard he tried to ask Taemin to give up his schedule the other of course just _laughed._

Stupid _rich boy._

It wasn’t that Chanyeol really needed the cash urgently, but in general he was pissed off and he hadn’t even seen Baekhyun when he’d peeked out into the VIP area, so that put a damper on things too.

Such bullshit.

His entire face was in a scowl as he shifted his duffle onto his shoulder higher and stumbled out of the back door - yanking his hood over his head.

Chanyeol could only sigh when he noticed the group of men standing in the alley, chattering loudly.

Normally Minseok had it cleared out back here for dancers to scrape by without incident, but seeing as he was leaving four hours earlier than he normally would - Chanyeol was _screwed._

“Hey! You’re that dancing boy!”

Chanyeol grimaced and ducked his head as he scooted to walk past, “Excuse me.”

 _“He’s a dancer?”_ One of them cackled and snickered, “Bet he takes it up the ass _too!_ At least the twinks are who we expected to strip - you, boy, are just a faggot -“

“Shut up!” Chanyeol hissed, scowling when a hand grabbed his hoodie, shoving one of them accidentally harder than he meant to, Chanyeol tripped over a glass on the ground and fell on his ass.

But he was so pissed off at the world right now he just growled more, “So what if I am? It’s not your fucking business, prick!”

Instantly the four men looked at him viciously, and Chanyeol just _knew_ he was fucked.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t fought before, but he certainly had never taken on four full grown men before.

_Shit._

“Stand up, twinkle toes, at least fight like a man!”

“Oh, shove it up your ass,” Chanyeol huffed, feeling that his jeans were damp as he climbed to his feet. His hands shook with nerves at his sides. “It’s fucking 2020, if you’re homophobic in this age you’re just an ignorant _bitch!”_

The scraping of the men’s shoes on the dirty concrete snapped Chanyeol out of it, realizing this was actually a horrible situation and if he didn’t -

The sound of police sirens started up then, and Chanyeol tensed when one of the men sneered at him.

He swallowed and found his voice with hands at his sides and ready to cover his face, “The guards call the cops at closing to check this alley.” He lied.

_“They’ll be coming and arresting you for having an opened bottle of alcohol in public.”_

Chanyeol flinched like he'd been punched, stumbling to turn his head and look at the other end of the alley.

Baekhyun looked so _nonchalant,_ standing at the end in a trench coat that hit the bottom of his ankles and crossing his arms, “That, or I can tell than about that cocaine sticking out of your pocket - whoops, was I not supposed to see that?”

All at once the men looked weary, but Chanyeol was uninterested in more than trying to catch his breath and staring at Baekhyun wide eyed.

His stomach twisted with nerves from moments before and he’d been preparing to leave this situation fucked up.

Didn't seem he'd be leaving that way if the way Baekhyun smirked said anything.

But, the smirk dropped within a second, and changed into a contorted look of concern, “Baby…”

Chanyeol startled and blinked hard before twisting to look around - the men were gone, but the alcohol bottles and mess from them were still there. He dropped his shoulders and slumped against the wall with a sigh of relief.

“Are you okay?” Baekhyun was in front of him in an instant, cupping his face beneath his hood and squinting to eye him, “You weren’t there, I know I came a bit late today, but I didn’t know you wouldn’t be dancing today. I’m so glad I walked by.”

He looked very worried, petting his cheeks and trying to catch his eyes, but Chanyeol was just trying to breathe, and he laughed softly when he heard a noise. “Why… why is your phone doing that?”

Baekhyun calmed down a little hearing his voice, smiling ear to ear before giggling and stepping back to dig his phone from his pocket, “Scares people every time, the faraway _wee woo wee woo,”_ He laughed, “Hey! Don’t judge, I’m not all muscle like you and being robbed isn’t on my to do list - I gotta do what I gotta do!”

Chanyeol cackled more at the ridiculousness, rubbing a hand over his face with a handful of snorts and shaking his head.

It cheered him up though, so Baekhyun called it a win as he grasped Chanyeol's long sleeve and tucked against his chest to look up at him, “Are you okay, baby?” He asked again, softer and with a small grin.

Chanyeol sighed and nodded, smiling easier as he licked his lips at the sight of pretty drooping eyes looking up at him like little crescents. “I’m okay.”

“Good,” Baekhyun whispered, laying a hand on his chest and curling fingers into the fabric, “And… you know… what they said to you..”

“I don’t care about that,” Chanyeol said truthfully, clearing his throat as he pressed his chin to his chest and found his face right in front of Baekhyun’s.

It was odd to be this close to him when standing, normally Chanyeol didn’t have to feel this _big_ when they were sitting.

It… was nice. Baekhyun could be intimidating, but like this it felt like they were more equals.

“Really.” He mumbled, “I don’t care, I mean… it’s true, so I can’t really… find it in me to be offended - they can have their opinions and be close minded all they like, if you care then it feels like they win a bit. If you get upset, it’s what they want, but it still doesn’t change that I’m gay and that’s… _that.”_

Baekhyun’s eyes looked really bright then, even if his smile didn’t change and he just giggled and brought a hand under Chanyeol's hood to pet his ear.

Chanyeol felt like he was part puppy the way he instantly leaned into it.

“Fuck them.” Baekhyun cooed like it was something sugary, “They don’t have to know _shit._ That’s not their business, baby, not anyone’s business but yours and… mine? Maybe?”

Chanyeol stiffened and watched Baekhyun’s smile turn into a bitten lip expression, feeling redness creeping up his neck. “I- I mean… did… you want… it to be? Your... um, business?”

“Oh I’d want nothing more,” The elder crooned, lip looking shiny and slick when he released it and Chanyeol couldn’t help noticing it was redder where it had been caught in his teeth, “I want you to be my business, this sweet, handsome man - what _else_ could I ever wish for, hm? I’m not really into…” Baekhyun shook his head a bit in thought, “... men like _me,_ I suppose.”

“What… what’s that supposed to mean?”

“I mean… I guess you can say _powerful,_ in charge. Don’t get me wrong I don’t _give,_ but I like to be in charge - is that okay?”

Holy _shit,_ Chanyeol felt his knees weakening. There was no way Baekhyun was hinting at sex right here, looking expensive as fuck in the middle of an alley.

_What the fuck what the fuck what the fuck_

“Anyway,” Baekhyun smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the underside of Chanyeol's jaw before stepping back and putting a hand out, “Let me have your number, and then I’m going to walk you to the bus stop and make sure you get on safely. It’s getting late, Baby. I know you have classes tomorrow.”

Chanyeol felt dazed when he gave his phone over, because next thing he knew he was staring at the _Baby Baekhyun ♥️_ contact in his phone and being walked over to the bus stop.

He didn’t know if it was a jab at his own stage name or if Baekhyun was giving him permission to call him _baby._

Either way, he didn’t find his tongue to ask, even when a kiss was placed to his cheek and he somehow stumbled inside the bus.

He couldn’t even find his _thumbs_ to text back when his phone lit up with a firm, _Text me when you get home, Baby. I’ll see you at the club tomorrow. ♥️_

What the fuck was he supposed to do? Baekhyun didn’t even know his real _name_ and was showing him more interest than anyone in his entire life.

***  
  


“Chanyeol.” 

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: No, I don’t understand Biology, I’m sorry, Baby. I can help you with other homework if you’d like._

_Baby 🤍: no! No! I was just… wondering, I don’t want to bore u with homework I’m bad at small talk, I’m sorry 😔_

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: Trust me. You do not bore me at all. You could tell me word problems and it would be sexy, no issues here, my smart college boy. Proud of you, sweetheart. How could I complain about your education?_

_Baby 🤍: 😳 Baekhyun…_

_Baby 🤍: I’m really blushing bc of u_

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: And I bet it’s beautiful. Send me a picture when you’re not busy, gorgeous. Actually, stop texting me and focus on your studies! I’ll see you in only hours, Baby. 😘 Goodbye for now, sweetheart. Get some rest too, I don’t want you to be near collapsing when I get my turn with you._

_“Park Chanyeol!”_ His coworker yipped and hit his arm with a book.

Chanyeol startled and whined as he grabbed his arm, glaring across the library table at his coworker Jongdae, “You _fucker,_ now I’m going to bruise!”

“You’ve been staring at your phone with heart eyes for twenty minutes!” Jongdae whined, flicking his pencil across the table towards Chanyeol, “I know you have a sugar daddy and _all,_ but come on!”

“I do not!” Chanyeol screeched.

“Do too.” His friend snorted, “You’re practically eye fucking your phone, he must be _real_ hot, huh?”

“I mean-“

His phone vibrated against the table and Chanyeol forgot everything, everything he was saying, what he was going to do next, how he was supposed to switch the laundry before he left and _fucking forgot._

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: And don’t forget to bring a Gatorade for energy, but if you forget I may or may not have some waiting in my bag.... 😉 study hard, baby boy._

“Oh great and now you’re doing that stupid creepy smile, I’m gonna puke, Chanyeol! Seriously!”  
  


***

The library was a million times more entertaining than the club.

It was quite ironic actually.

You would think Chanyeol would see crazy stuff working at a strip club, but he really didn’t see much other than the star patterned wallpaper of the dressing room unless he was on stage or going to the VIP area.

But at the library he’d seen the funniest of things - and he got to keep his clothes on.

He’d seen a student fall asleep and accidentally spill the drink in her hand onto her laptop; he’d seen couples argue so hard he felt he’d got all the details and he and Jongdae always picked sides.

_Oh, he did not, Lucy! I would have given him away if he said he hated my dog!_

_Dude! Did you hear that! He took him back after catching him cheating - fuck that!_

Chanyeol had even watched a boy go to the vending machine beside the circulation desk, buy a bottle of soda just to walk back over to his boyfriend and dump it all over his head.

That had him laughing for weeks, and the boy even apologized for the mess, but Chanyeol and his coworker completely agreed: _Jisoo you completely fucked up and deserved that coke on your head!_

It was just so much fun.

And even when it was empty inside, like today, he and his coworkers still found things to do.

Chanyeol didn’t really consider himself and his coworkers friends, but if he had to choose from one of them, Jongdae was the closest thing he could consider as such seeing as they studied together too and he teased endlessly about Baekhyun.

“Thou-“

“If you start fucking spouting Shakespeare again, I swear to the Devil I’m going to throw you out of the second floor window!” Chanyeol barked, turning to smack the other with a returned book in the chest. 

“Why the Devil?” Jongdae cackled.

“Because that’s where you’re going of course, I’m giving him a warning for your arrival.” The other said dryly.

“You love me, admit it!”

Chanyeol appreciated the others sense of humor and the opportunity to talk, so he supposed in a way he did really love Jongdae and did consider them friends.

Truthfully, he and Jongdae did occasionally text back and forth about video games and see each other around campus, but that was about it.

Chanyeol was a busy person trying to get his music BA, and Jongdae was a busy person doing engineering, so they didn’t really have much time to hang out with opposite schedules. 

“Ooo! Hottie five o’ clock! Fuck, look at that!” 

Look at that indeed, was what Chanyeol wanted to say, but instead what came out was a nervous noise, tripping backwards against the cart of books and causing it to hit the desk. 

He just fell to the floor with it instantly, eyes wide.

That was _not_ Baekhyun he’d just seen walking into the library, dressed gorgeously in a grey sweater and slacks, such an opposing outfit of casual and formal but it worked so fucking well Chanyeol couldn’t breathe. 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae laughed.

“I’m not here!” Chanyeol cried under his breath, hiding behind the cart of books and the desk, “I’m not here!”

“Whatever floats your boat, more hot guy for me.” 

Chanyeol pouted his lips at that because Baekhyun was extremely hot and Jongdae also was attractive.

God, now he was nervous for a whole nother reason. 

What if Baekhyun flirted back? 

Chanyeol was an idiot to think a strange-

“Hello! Good morning, how can I help you, mister..” 

He couldn’t really see very well, but squeezed his eyes through a crack between the books, saw Jongdae looking Baekhyun over and fuck from this angle he could only see the mans upper half and in a sweater too big for him he looked so domestic, even his hair was slightly messy.

“Hello, I’m wondering if you could point me into the fashion department, I was told the library had maps to take.” 

“Sure! Sure, anything you want!” 

Jongdae packed it on hard, going as far as to brush fingers with Baekhyun when he laid a map down on the counter, leaning over the desk more, “Right here is the interior design, right across will be a small hallway it’s a long walk, but you seem fit.. I’m sure you could make it in a heartbeat, sir..”

Chanyeol nearly snickered because Baekhyun looked at him with a raised brow, twice now Jongdae had tried to get a name from him. 

“Right. Thank you,” Baekhyun said swiftly, pulling the map from the desk and beginning to walk away.

He heard Jongdae scoff in disbelief and figured the other likely wasn’t used to rejection, Chanyeol was surprised too. (And relieved.)

“Hey! Can’t I get your name?” 

Baekhyun laughed and it carried even though Chanyeol couldn’t see him. “Sorry, kid. I’m not into college students.” 

Ouch, Chanyeol grabbed his chest.

And now his day was ruined for an entirely different reason.

~

“What did you do today?” Chanyeol whispered.

It must have been obvious that this week he had been in a sad mood because today Baekhyun had asked him if he’d like to lay his head down on his lap.

He’d shown up perfectly on time, dressed differently than to how Chanyeol had seen him earlier. 

It was formal, too formal and perfect.

Chanyeol liked the ragged sweater much better.

“Today?” Baekhyun mused, running his fingers over the shell of Chanyeol's ear, “Well, I work at a fashion company, and we give internships out every year, so I went to look at some works at a local college. What did you do today, my gorgeous boy?” 

“Nothing.” Chanyeol murmured, “Absolutely nothing.” 

The man hummed above him, combing fingers through his sweaty hair and Chanyeol closed his eyes.

It was his own fault for getting attached to a man he couldn’t have.

“You know, if you ever need help with your fees or anything, let me know, Baby.” 

Chanyeol swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, feeling slender fingers gently tug his robe over his bare shoulder.

If the club music wasn’t pounding in his ears, he would be able to imagine they were somewhere else, maybe a bed, cuddling. Watching movies.

_Dating._

As if he was anything more than some stripper that Baekhyun probably pitied.

“That’s really nice of you,” He said dryly.

“Are you okay, baby?” Baekhyun whispered, leaning down so much that Chanyeol felt a warm breath on his ear.

 _“Just peachy.”_ He replied, nuzzling more into the softness of Baekhyun’s slacks, “I’m _tired.”_

“Oh, sweetheart, let me know if I could help, okay?”

“Okay,” Chanyeol lied.

***

Chanyeol was sulking.

Well, he blamed it on the horrible weather they were having right now and the fact his boots were soaked through.

But the truth was he was heartbroken.

It had been two months since he’d met Baekhyun at the club, which amounted to nine meetings - don't ask him if he counted because the answer is yes - and he was completely sure his crush on the man would go away if he stopped seeing him.

So he did. 

He hadn’t seen Baekhyun in two weeks now, he’d switched schedules with Jongin the past two weeks and had even gotten a text from the other dancer saying some “puppy looking man in expensive clothes” asked for him.

That only made Chanyeol fonder and didn't help with what he wanted at all.

It wasn’t helping ignoring all the texts that flooded his phone.

Well, not really _ignoring -_ but he really was reading them and trying not to cry.

Baekhyun seemed to be _so_ upset with him.

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: Baby_

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: I get it if you don’t want to talk, but please tell me what I can do to help._

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: Sweetheart. I don’t know what I did, but I’m very sorry._

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: I’m sorry._

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: The more you ignore, the more I feel like this is my fault, what can I do, Baby?_

_Baby Baekhyun ♥️: I hope you’re eating well and studying hard. Don’t forget to rest, okay? There’s always time to be a genius tomorrow, gorgeous._

And those were _all_ from the past hour, it was the same every time - Baekhyun getting frustrated and begging him to text back, apologizing for something he didn’t do, and then worrying about him. 

Chanyeol felt like _shit._

He’d never experienced a crush like this before, he’d never gotten attached to someone like that.

He’d had meaningless sex in high school, so he wasn’t completely unknowing, but he’d never felt close to someone enough to feel for them.

It was such a sad feeling now that he knew he had no chance with Baekhyun that Chanyeol even wondered if he should quit the club to avoid him. 

_And_ he truthfully just hated it these days.

He had already paid the rest of this semester's fees, and if things went well then he wouldn’t have to retake any classes and would graduate on time.

So he had the funds - and he could get by if for some reason he did have to spend his savings with his job at the library if he picked up a few other shifts.

Chanyeol just felt like a _child_ throwing a fit because he hadn’t gotten what he wanted, except what he wanted was a person.

A person he felt he’d gotten along with so much.

Baekhyun seemed just as needy as him, seemed just as lonely as he felt.

It wasn’t fair his heart had to go and get ripped out even though he hadn’t even had a chance in the first place.

Chanyeol sighed and stomped through a puddle as he shoved his phone back into his coat pocket and trudged through campus.

Eyeing the bus stop ahead, he watched in his peripheral vision as the person in front of him slipped on a puddle and he wasn’t completely _heartless_ even if he mused he didn’t have one - he ran to help the other despite the clouds sitting threateningly overhead.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, cold!”

Chanyeol wanted to backtrack at the voice, because he hadn’t imagined it to be Baekhyun at all dressed in ripped jeans and a hoodie - as if a typical college student.

He didn’t get a chance to run though because the other man was scattering to pick up the folder and completely not acknowledging the fact he was now drenched in water, and looking up.

Chanyeol was caught like a deer in the headlights, a foot in front of the other looking ridiculous.

“Um.. uh-“

_“Baby.”_

Chanyeol flushed down his chest as he looked at Baekhyun, his black hair was curling from the rain and his nose was bright pink and likely freezing, “I- here - here, let me…” He knelt down to collect some papers from the ground, they were ruined but he otherwise had nothing else to do and it would be so rude just to leave the man soaking wet alone.

“Are you okay?” Chanyeol rushed out without making eye contact, “Wha- you fell pretty hard.” 

“Have you been ignoring me?” 

Chanyeol was ready to run, but he couldn’t because Baekhyun’s hand wrapped around his wrist as he stood up, a plastic folder in his arm and ruined papers on top, “Did you… quit? Without telling me.. I’ve.. I've been asking for you, sweetheart, texting you.” 

It only occurred to him again that Baekhyun didn’t even know his _name_ and he had a huge crush on a man that didn’t know his name and he was an idiot, and he wasn’t wearing any makeup and his acne was irritated today and all the scarring was showi-

“Just- can we talk?” Baekhyun sounded way too vulnerable to be the same man Chanyeol saw at the club weekly, “It’s.. it's about to pour and I don’t want you to get sick - I _also_ don’t want to get sick.” 

“Uh.. yeah, sure.” Chanyeol whispered, sticking his hands into his pockets and letting Baekhyun pull him along by his sleeve.

It wasn’t like he had anything else to do anyway, other than go home and cry probably.

He shouldn’t be surprised that Baekhyun’s car was a brand new Mercedes, but he was a small bit.

It was cute that the man was driving such a nice car dressed like a teenager. 

And also worked for his own fashion company.

Chanyeol nearly laughed, but decided to just get in the car before he said something stupid.

“You want to put your address in? I can take you home, if you want I mean.” Baekhyun mumbled, turning the heaters on all the way.

The student chewed on his lip and decided he had no other options since it was late and started typing it in, but Baekhyun already pulled out of his space before he entered it, driving aimlessly - or at least that’s what Chanyeol figured.

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun blurted after a few long minutes of silence, “I’m starving, are you? I.. god, I’m being ridiculous, aren’t I?” 

Chanyeol released a small chuckle at him but sucked his lip between his teeth, “I could eat.” 

Baekhyun relaxed with a loud sigh, resting his temple on his palm against the drivers door, “Thank god.” 

At least it wasn’t just Chanyeol being nervous.

“I didn’t.. quit, by the way,” He mumbled, crossing his leg over the other and looking out the window at the rain.

Baekhyun didn’t respond for minutes, driving quietly until he was pulling into a parking lot, a diner of sorts, “I’ll order on my phone and run in to pick it up,” He whispered, sounded dejected and it made Chanyeol frown, wondering what was going on in the others head. “Here, you can choose first.” Baekhyun turned to pass the phone over.

Chanyeol held his lip between his cheek and truthfully just took forever to look at the online menu because Baekhyun was staring holes into the side of his face.

It made him self conscious and used his palm to cover his breakouts, playing it off.

“So you just didn’t want to see me then.” The man said after a long while. “You could.. could have said I was too strong, I wouldn’t have been upset.” 

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol squeaked, setting the phone in Baekhyun’s lap and pulling his zipper on his jacket nervously up and down, “I.. it really wasn’t you.” 

“That’s _literally_ what everyone says,” Baekhyun sighed, looking at Chanyeol through his hair. 

Chanyeol grimaced, “ Really. It truthfully was not you, Baekhyun. I.. I’m just stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid.”

“I am.” He argued, looking at his shoes, “You don’t know who I am - I don’t know who you are. It’s.. I’m just a stupid _kid.”_

Baekhyun leaned over to grab his sleeve instantly, “My name is Byun Baekhyun, I’m twenty eight, I’m the CEO of Byun Designs, and I’m crazy about you. Everything I ever told you is who I am, baby.” 

Chanyeol wasn’t a crier; he hadn’t cried in what felt like years but he was so overwhelmed he leaned over his knees to press his forehead into his hands. 

He wasn’t crying, but he felt like he might.

Two weeks was a long time to ignore someone he was sure he had a crush on, and he had even been planning to make it three - then four, five - however long it took.

“You- you said you didn’t like college boys,” Chanyeol sniffed, turning his head to look at Baekhyun and the man looked upset seeing his red, dewy eyes. 

Surprising Chanyeol, Baekhyun didn’t question a thing, smiling and reaching over to brush his hair from his temple, “I said that because I meant I only like one college boy. I wasn’t interested in your friend.” 

Chanyeol blushed, swallowing thickly, “You _knew?”_

“Of course, beautiful. You’re.. you're over six feet tall, I could recognize you just from your back and I wonder if you even know your own size sometimes, darling because you did a horrible job hiding - Chanyeol, was it I heard your friend say? It’s a beautiful name. And you looked really beautiful- you look really handsome.” 

What an idiot.

Chanyeol was an idiot and couldn’t even imagine how ridiculous he must have seemed hiding like a child.

He was a grown man yet hid like a cowering puppy.

The only way to make up for it now was to man up. 

“I-I…” Chanyeol stumbled and cleared his throat when he realized how bad of a start it was, but Baekhyun waited patiently, leaning over the center console, “Park Chanyeol.. I’m almost twenty three.. I study.. music and art… I’m a stripper and I.. I have feelings for you.” 

Baekhyun tsked softly, laying a palm on his cheek, “That’s not who you are. You work as a dancer, that doesn’t make you a stripper. Double meanings, my dear. But I’m glad we’ve made some things clear. I’m going to kiss you now, is that okay?”

God that was more than okay.

That was perfectly fucking okay and Chanyeol nodded frantically, over excitedly as he leaned closer. 

The elder smiled at him like he was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen, running his fingertips softly over Chanyeol’s skin, “So pretty.” 

“You’re prettier.” Chsnyeol muttered shyly, because he felt it was so true. 

Baekhyun’s skin was so clear, it was porcelain and his features were placed so precisely that even at the oddest of angles - and Chanyeol had even seen the man from looking upwards at his chin - he still looked perfect. 

“Sweet thing,” The elder chimed, pressing his parted lips down onto Chanyeol's. 

Baekhyun was cold, his nose was really cold as it brushed Chanyeol's and his lips were slightly chapping from the weather, but it didn’t make it any less than perfect, because Baekhyun was still so warm, he was still so soft and leaned into Chanyeol's palm when the other sought confidence to cup his face too.

He was so pliant and willing, surprising to Chanyeol given the man always seemed to order him softly more than anything at all, but it was Baekhyun tempting Chanyeol to lick his tongue, mouth opening and giving a small moan of encouragement.

He’d never thought he’d be making out with any person that stepped into the club in his life, and it only left Chanyeol with one question.

“Why did you go to the club?” He whispered, not moving away because Baekhyun panting softly against his mouth was so hot. 

The man laughed, scratching Chanyeol's scalp and pressing a short kiss onto his slickened lips with a sweet smile, “Went once for a work celebration, saw you and had to come back.” 

Chanyeol tittered and bit his lip, tasting the mixture of the two of their saliva and Baekhyun laughed shyly, kissing the students cheekbone wetly and sitting back in his seat, “I’ll go get our food, pretty boy.”

“Oh.” He’d completely forgotten where they were, what they were doing here, the weather. “No. No, I’ll get it.” Chanyeol rushed out quickly, pulling the hood over his head, “You must be freezing, I’ll get it, Baekhyun.” 

“Thank you, sweetheart,” Baekhyun cooed, leaning over to pull Chanyeol's zipper up to his chin, “But how about you find a cuter name for your boyfriend, hm? Run along so you can come back to me quickly, baby.”

***

Chanyeol had asked his boyfriend whether he’d like for him to get a new job or not, because it did feel inappropriate to walk around other men mostly unnaked - literally nearly naked as the other day he had been given a pair of underwear to wear and they had been see-through.

He’d been so embarrassed and sulked in Baekhyun’s lap after his performance. 

But there was nothing a few kisses and smiles couldn’t fix.

Baekhyun had been rather uncaring about the situation - or if he cared, he didn’t say a thing, but instead asked Chanyeol if he _liked_ working there, whether Chanyeol enjoyed it, if he’d like to stay.

He’d even told the student that he didn’t care if Chanyeol stayed so long as he liked to work there.

The thing was Chanyeol didn’t like to work there.

He _never_ did.

Chanyeol was an insecure person, he was sensitive and he’d recently learned he was very emotional.

Working in an environment that didn’t support any of these things was harmful to his mental health.

Chanyeol never realized how much he compared his body to others until working at the club, he’d never been more insecure in his life about his appearance before working at the club. 

In fact, Chanyeol would go as far as to say he hated what working at the club had done to him.

It made him stare at mirrors to pick at his face, it made him spend tons on makeup that was only making his skin and insecurities worse, he worked out so hard that he’d missed tons of messages from Baekhyun and realized he had spent three hours at the gym.

It wasn’t healthy, and Chanyeol really wanted to do better for himself.

Even if Baekhyun didn’t care that he was a stripper, a profession that many would consider meaning he was a whore or wouldn’t make a worthy boyfriend.

He only cared whether Chanyeol was proud of himself.

And as it was right now, Chanyeol didn’t feel any pride in what he was doing to himself - what he was doing for work.

It had been about the money at one point, but now that he had more than enough to live decently for a bit it was more about the attention he’d earn from others going out on that stage.

With Baekhyun, he didn’t feel the need for eyes on him, he didn’t feel like he wanted to go out and expose all for everyone to see just to get empty affection.

Chanyeol was done.

And as a last hurrah decided to do one last show.

He made sure to give Minseok his notice precisely so that his last day would be on a weekend and wanted Baekhyun front and center.

Because he wanted to do well for him, give him a show that nobody else from that point on would ever see.

He went all out.

Chanyeol had Jongin do his makeup glittery - something he’d normally hate - and had even kicked Taemin from the main stage with an aggressive demand because that’s where _his man_ would be watching in front of and there was no way he was going to let some bitchy twink get all up in Baekhyun’s business. 

His favorite outfit was leather. 

That’s it, it was a simple leather pair of shorts and matching purposeless wrist cuffs.

Chanyeol didn’t need any other flashy things.

Because as soon as he strolled out he knew Baekhyun was all eyes on him, standing at the center of the main stage surrounded by men, pushing the man more into the stage in their drunken hooting as Chanyeol walked out.

Baekhyun wasn’t the type to deal with bullshit though, and elbowed and shoved twice as hard.

Just as Chanyeol went twice as hard on stage.

He licked his lips and rolled his hips, curling a leg around the pole to spin, pressing his hip into the metal and throwing his head back to reveal the curve of his throat, mouth opened in a false show of seduction.

It wasn’t the dance that was the best part though. 

At the end of a dance the dancers were given a minute to do what they liked for tips, maybe a flash of their body, maybe a few thrusts against the dirty stage.

But Chanyeol never allowed touching.

Jongin was known to do it, he was known to spread his knees over the edge of the stage to let greasy hands touch his skin and get tons of tips, more than Chanyeol would see in an entire week.

Perverts just loved to touch.

Why not go out with a bang? 

So Chanyeol dropped to his knees when the time came and crawled close to the edge. 

People whistled and hands were grabbing at him as soon as he came close, but he wasn’t interested in the money being stuffed under the hem of his shorts, nor the yells for _Baby._

_He wasn’t Baby, he was just Chanyeol._

At least he was when Baekhyun was here.

Because even like a whore, legs spread as he took a seat on the edge of the stage and had bills piling on him and the stage, Baekhyun smiled.

He smiled despite people trying to shove him from his place between Chanyeol's knees, he beamed like the other wasn’t in such a provocative situation at all, Baekhyun looked at him just as he would when Chanyeol was fully clothed, drowning in pajamas and puffy eyed.

 _Beautiful, baby._ The man mouthed to him, and Chanyeol really wished he could hear it.

But it was okay, because among the stray hands on his skin came a slender, pretty hand to curl around his, to intertwine with his. 

And Chanyeol was just Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just felt like himself with Baekhyun, no matter where they were.

Minseok started ordering guards around as soon as Chanyeol slipped off the stage, but he hardly cared, he cared more about fitting himself into Baekhyun’s lap and hearing the soft laugh he got from the elder man.

Baekhyun still kissed his ear and smiled against his cheek as if he wasn’t soaked in sweat and smelled like a bunch of dirty hands. “You tired, baby?”

People jostled the chair Baekhyun was in and filthy hands still tried to grope him although Baekhyun seemed to be making it his mission to cover him up with palms on his hips and making sure his bottoms went absolutely nowhere. 

“No, I feel good.” 

“Yeah?”

Chanyeol pulled back with a glittery smile, placing his nose to Baekhyun’s with a grin and grabbing the back of his boyfriend's chair, “Good enough to give you a real lap dance.” 

He expected Baekhyun to reject. He’d rejected before, only claiming there was no reason for Chanyeol to go through the extra effort of doing all that.

But, he was surprised when the elder bit his lip and pulled his hands back to rest behind his head, “No touching, right?”

 _“You_ can touch.”

Baekhyun’s eyes looked so proud as he laughed and slid them up Chanyeol's sides again, “Give me a reason to let you fuck me when we get home, my baby.” 

Chanyeol had never been so motivated to give a dance in his life.

  
***  
  


Baekhyun’s home wasn’t big by any means for a man so wealthy.

It wasn’t three stories or had a pool, it didn’t have maids or chefs.

But it had a kitchen that was endlessly stocked despite the fact Baekhyun didn’t know how to cook.

(But Chanyeol did so it evened out.)

It had a huge, warm bed.

And it had a man that came up to Chanyeol's chest, one with puppy like eyes and a pretty smile, always dressed in the most comfortable of clothing like pajamas or just a shirt, and he always, always pulled Chanyeol down into a kiss the second he was inside the loft.

Baekhyun owned a lot of expensive things though, and he was not stingy.

In fact, the first time Chanyeol had ever gone over he’d played dress up for the designer and ended up with more clothes than what was in his closet to begin with.

Baekhyun just liked to share and Chanyeol truly never could understand why he’d been so intimidated by the man to begin with when the smaller was literally just adorable and full of affection.

And lonely.

It was clearer from the moment Chanyeol had been declared his boyfriend.

The elder texted a million times, he had no concept what double texting was and instead texted sweet essays at even the oddest of hours.

Baekhyun called to check up on him if they weren’t together even if they had been together that same day.

He invited Chanyeol over so often that it always ended up with the student staying for days at a time both because he felt bad leaving Baekhyun all alone, and because he didn’t want to go either.

They were the same, even if Baekhyun wasn’t all that insecure. 

Baekhyun was anxious though, he was a constant worrier about his work, about his designs or preferences in colors or fabrics, he was nervous when attending meetings and would change a million times.

He told Chanyeol it was because he knew he looked young, that he wanted to make sure he had an impact because he didn’t want to be walked over.

It was a good point, but Chanyeol still preferred Baekhyun looking comfortable rather than dressed so stiffly and obviously hating every second of it. 

He was insecure and Baekhyun was anxious and they would be okay together.

“It looks better already, I think it was stress, Chan.” Baekhyun mumbled, “Also was makeup, baby, I know it clogs pores and I’m so happy you don’t wear it any longer; already the irritation is so much better, lovely.”

Chanyeol hummed, eyes closed and palms splayed over Baekhyun’s hips to keep him balanced as he straddled his lap.

He swore Baekhyun had to be some sort of miracle worker.

“Wasn’t even as bad as you thought in the first place, sweetheart. Acne doesn’t make you any less beautiful.” 

A kiss was placed onto his lips and Chanyeol shot his eyes open just to smile and receive a second one, wrapping his arm around Baekhyun’s back to hold him a bit closer.

Baekhyun didn’t care about his skin issues, he didn’t find them disgusting or ugly at all, not even when Chanyeol cried over it.

Instead, he took care of it. 

He taught Chanyeol a lot of tricks, he did masks with him and they did skincare whenever possible together so Chanyeol wouldn't feel it was a chore. 

So he wouldn’t feel so alone.

Baekhyun was a complete angel and he made sure to, at least once a week, do exactly as he was now - straddling his lap in a t shirt and massaging serums into his skin, it was so soothing, like a facial only the esthetician was a very gorgeous man who occasionally pressed kisses to his mouth and praised him for basically nothing at all.

“Mhm. I’ll play guitar for you later at my place, babe,” Chanyeol promised, working his palms under the back of Baekhyun’s shirt and pulling him down to lay on his bare chest. 

“You better.” The man demanded quietly, placing his knees on either side of Chanyeol’s waist and palms beside the others head, “Don’t work for free, baby.” 

Chanyeol chuckled, pecking his lips and scratching his spine softly, “You work for a lot of kisses and love, I know, angel. I love you.” 

“I love you.” Baekhyun crooned instantly, placing his smile against Chanyeol's, “And I’m forcing you into my newest shirt later.” 

It definitely wasn’t a chore to get first dibs on luxury clothes. 

And Baekhyun’s designs never failed to impress him.

“Okay, snappy.” Chanyeol teased, pecking Baekhyun’s nose quickly.

The man huffed playfully, an exasperated noise and leaned down to kiss Chanyeol's collarbone, “And to think I was going to see if you wanted to fuck me!” 

Chanyeol's blushed at his language even though Baekhyun had zero filter and they’d had sex more than he could keep track of.

He rightfully blamed Baekhyun for being such a tease.

“You want a dance, Baek? You must be sore still.” He offered, rolling them over so Baekhyun could be pressed into the blue bedding.

Baekhyun grinned before it was transforming into a devilish smirk and he quickly kissed Chanyeol's mouth before rolling out from under him and onto his feet. 

_“I’ll give you a dance for once!”_

Chanyeol had to laugh a small bit at that because he’d never seen Baekhyun dance, not a lap dance at least. “Yeah?” He mused, placing his palms behind his head, “What should I call you, hm? Stage name ideas, babe?” 

_“Kitty!”_ Baekhyun ordered playfully, removing his shirt.

The younger groaned, licking his lips, “I was going to say _bunny,_ but I guess you are high maintenance like a cat.” 

Baekhyun hummed an agreeing noise and Chanyeol laughed loudly when the other simply climbed back into the bed in his boxers, “I changed my mind.” 

“No dance today?” 

“No.” The man murmured, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's neck, “Just make love to me, and I’ll give you a dance later, baby.” 

Now that was a dance Chanyeol was rather excited to see.

**EXTRA:**

“Chanyeol?”

“I’m in here!” Chanyeol yelled, straightening out his pile of music sheets with a sigh.

Within a second he had Baekhyun coming into his bedroom like he owned the place and dropping a black covered set of clothes on his bed, no doubt gifts from his _oh so famous designer boyfriend._

Really, Chanyeol had zero idea how things got like this.

“Baby,” Baekhyun turned to him and made grabby hands at him across the room like a child, eyes looking exhausted, and pouting full force.

It looked ridiculous, yet adorable. 

Chanyeol snorted and moved his guitar off his lap and onto its stand, “Are you the baby today?”

“Watch it, I’ll still ride you until you cry.” 

Chanyeol's brows raised with his laughter, because _what_ kind of threat was that?

Only a threat Baekhyun would give because he loved to torture him.

“Evil.” Chanyeol accused playfully, and as soon as he was standing up Baekhyun was pouncing at him for a kiss whilst tugging on his shirt.

So _demanding._

Chanyeol didn’t mind. Baekhyun was wonderful even if he liked to be in charge of everything at all times and if he demanded _kisses_ they better happen fast or Chanyeol had to deal with a full fledged rant.

(It wasn’t even that annoying of a rant when it was mostly Baekhyun complaining about how _you make me want you and then you don’t even give me love, Chanyeol! Bad boy!)_

“Sex after dinner,” Baekhyun requested against his mouth, unbuttoning his top whilst accepting pecks to his lips.

“What if I want sex _before_ dinner?” 

Baekhyun narrowed his eyes but Chanyeol could see the amusement swirling in them - he preferred it much better to the exhaustion he’d stormed in with.

The elder held his chin high as he stepped back to remove his button down.

Baekhyun was always uncaring of stripping naked in front of him, and Chanyeol was somewhat envious of how effortless he made everything seem. No nerves, no hesitation.

“Well, to that I would say _have you eaten anything since I was here for breakfast or worked on your guitar all day?”_

Chanyeol pouted guiltily and turned to the dresser beside him, “No fair, babe. Why do you call me out?”

He felt hands slide around his waist and a giggle vibrate his spine before a kiss tickled the back of his neck, “I just know you so _well,_ baby, and because of that I say sex after you eat something!” Baekhyun cooed although it was an order more than anything.

Chanyeol grumbled and passed one of his t-shirts over his shoulder for his naked boyfriend which earned him a praising kiss to his shoulder. 

He spun around just in time to catch the cute mole Baekhyun had by his tailbone before the shirt slipped over his thighs.

 _Too pretty for his own good,_ Chanyeol mused, walking over to grab his cup of water while Baekhyun began to search for his hairbrush in the side table he deemed his own a long time ago. “There’s a phrase for someone like you.” 

“What is it, sweetheart? I’m listening.” 

Chanyeol laughed to himself and sucked on his bottom lip, “Pretty sure they call you a _power bottom,_ Baek.” 

Baekhyun gasped loudly, twisting around to point the hairbrush at him and had his entire face pulled into an offended look, “What! How dare you? You know I hate being labeled! I trusted you!”

Chanyeol's laughter was muffled into his cup.

“Plus!” Baekhyun yipped, “I could fuck you if I wanted and you’d _enjoy it! Don’t you act like I couldn’t have you crying, Chanyeol.”_

Chanyeol promptly choked on his water and it ended up all over the carpet and his lap.

“See. I have you choking already. It’s that easy,” Baekhyun shrugged cockily, turning away as if Chanyeol wasn’t turning red faced. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Gigi_B56 - Come see sneak peeks of stories!
> 
> https://curiouscat.qa/Gigi_B56 - Ask me questions!


End file.
